After Spottedleaf leaves StarClan
THUNDERCLAN ''' LEADER '''BRAMBLESTAR—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes DEPUTY SQUIRRELFLIGHT—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw MEDICINE CAT JAYFEATHER—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits) GRAYSTRIPE—long-haired gray tom DUSTPELT—dark brown tabby tom SANDSTORM—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes BRACKENFUR—golden brown tabby tom SORRELTAIL—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes CLOUDTAIL—long-haired white tom with blue eyes BRIGHTHEART—white she-cat with ginger patches MILLIE—striped gray tabby she-cat THORNCLAW—golden brown tabby tom LEAFPOOL—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat SPIDERLEG—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes BIRCHFALL—light brown tabby tom WHITEWING—white she-cat with green eyes BERRYNOSE—cream-colored tom HAZELTAIL—small gray-and-white she-cat MOUSEWHISKER—gray-and-white tom LIONBLAZE—golden tabby tom with amber eyes ' ' FOXLEAP—reddish tabby tom ICECLOUD—white she-cat TOADSTEP—black-and-white tom ROSEPETAL—dark cream she-cat BRIARLIGHT—dark brown she-cat BUMBLESTRIPE—very pale gray tom with black stripes CHERRYTAIL—ginger she-cat MOLEPELT—brown-and-cream tom''' ' '''POPPYFROST'—tortoiseshell she-cat DOVEWING—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes IVYPOOL—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes ' ' APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors) AMBERPAW—gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and right ear with amber eyes SNOWPAW—white tom with amber eyes DEWPAW—gray tom with amber eyes SEEDPAW—very pale ginger she-cat LILYPAW—dark tabby she-kit with white patches''' ' QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) '''DAISY'—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace CINDERHEART—gray tabby she-cat BLOSSOMFALL—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat ' ' ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired) PURDY—plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle ' ' SHADOWCLAN ''' LEADER '''BLACKSTAR—large white tom with huge jet-black paws DEPUTY ROWANCLAW—ginger tom MEDICINE CAT LITTLECLOUD—very small tabby tom ' ' ' ' WARRIORS OAKFUR—small brown tom APPRENTICE, FERRETPAW '''(cream-and-gray tom) '''SMOKEFOOT—black tom TOADFOOT—dark brown tom APPLEFUR—mottled brown she-cat CROWFROST—black-and-white tom RATSCAR—brown tom with long scar across his back APPRENTICE, PINEPAW '''(black she-cat) '''SNOWBIRD—pure-white she-cat TAWNYPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes APPRENTICE, STARLINGPAW '''(ginger tom) '''OLIVENOSE—tortoiseshell she-cat OWLCLAW—light brown tabby tom SHREWFOOT—gray she-cat with black feet SCORCHFUR—dark gray tom TIGERHEART—dark brown tabby tom DAWNPELT—cream-furred she-cat QUEENS KINKFUR—tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles IVYTAIL—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat ELDERS CEDARHEART—dark gray tom TALLPOPPY—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat SNAKETAIL—dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail WHITEWATER—white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye ' ' WINDCLAN ''' LEADER '''ONESTAR—brown tabby tom DEPUTY ASHFOOT—gray she-cat MEDICINE CAT KESTRELFLIGHT—mottled gray tom WARRIORS CROWFEATHER—dark gray tom OWLWHISKER—light brown tabby tom APPRENTICE, WHISKERPAW '''(light brown tom) '''WHITETAIL—small white she-cat NIGHTCLOUD—black she-cat GORSETAIL—very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes WEASELFUR—ginger tom with white paws HARESPRING—brown-and-white tom LEAFTAIL—dark tabby tom with amber eyes ANTPELT—brown tom with one black ear EMBERFOOT—gray tom with two dark paws HEATHERTAIL—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes ' ' FURZEPELT 'gray-and-white she-cat ' BOULDERFUR '''—large pale gray tom '''SEDGEWHISKER—light brown tabby she-cat SWALLOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat SUNSTRIKE—tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead ELDERS WEBFOOT—dark gray tabby tom TORNEAR—tabby tom ' ' RIVERCLAN ''' LEADER '''MISTYSTAR—gray she-cat with blue eyes DEPUTY REEDWHISKER—black tom MEDICINE CAT MOTHWING—dappled golden she-cat APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE '''(gray tabby she-cat) WARRIORS '''GRAYMIST—pale gray tabby she-cat TROUTSTREAM '''—pale gray tabby she-cat '''MINTFUR—light gray tabby tom ICEWING—white she-cat with blue eyes MINNOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat APPRENTICE, MOSSYPAW '''(brown-and-white she-cat) '''PEBBLEFOOT—mottled gray tom APPRENTICE, RUSHPAW '''(light brown tabby tom) '''MALLOWNOSE—light brown tabby tom ROBINWING—tortoiseshell-and-white tom BEETLEWHISKER—brown-and-white tabby tom PETALFUR—gray-and-white she-cat GRASSPELT—light brown tom QUEENS DUSKFUR—brown tabby she-cat MOSSPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes ELDERS DAPPLENOSE—mottled gray she-cat POUNCETAIL—ginger-and-white tom ' ' Chapter 1 Spottedkit tumbled out of the nursery. It was a warm day in Greenleaf, and Spottedkit sat in the clearing, the sunlight washing over her dappled pelt. She thought about her previous life. How amusing, she thought with a twitch of her whiskers, that I am called Spottedkit in this life too. Like Cinderheart. Her mother. A large gray paw prodded her. Cinderheart. Her mother's warm scent flowed over her. "Come in and help me to wake up Bluekit and Goldenkit. Spottedkit bounded into the nursery, prodding her sisters. “Wake up, slow slugs! Its sunhigh! There’s plenty of prey! " She thought about how the five leaders of the first Clans had appeared to her and told her she was going to be reincarnated. They had also allowed her to keep her memories, something not done before. She pushed the thought from her mind. Her sisters were persisting in staying asleep, so she padded to the medicine den to look for Jayfeather. “Jayfeather, may I speak with you?” Spottedkit pushed through the bramble screen. The medicine cat straightened up from sorting his herbs. “Sit.”.He indicated with his tail at a clean spot. Spottedkit sat down and then, feeling her secret was too big to keep, licked her paw and told Jayfeather everything. Jayfeather started grooming his pelt. “I know.” Curiosity bubbled up in Spotted kit. She tipped her head to one side. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Jayfeather set his blind blue gaze on her and asked, “Was there a need?” Spottedkit thought for a while. “You’re right, there wasn’t.” “There is one more thing, though. I think Willowkit wants to be your apprentice. We’re already five and a half moons old. Will you let her?” Jayfeather mewed, “Well, she certainly is very keen. But what about you?” Spottedkit shook her head. “Spottedleaf wanted to be a medicine cat. I may not be exactly like her.” Jayfeather nodded and mewed, “Be off then! Leave me in peace!” Spottedkit padded away, her whiskers twitching with amusement. Willowkit would be falling over her paws trying to please the grumpy medicine cat! She returned to the nursery, and shared the news with her littermates, who were now awake. The three sisters celebrated, and Bluekit and Spottedkit wondered who their mentors would be. “Shush kits. Blossomfall’s kits are asleep.” Duskkit, a pretty brown she-cat, and Blazekit, a dark ginger tom, had been born to Blossomfall and Thornclaw two moons after Spottedkit and their littermates were born, and they were curled in tight balls next to their mother. 'Chapter 2 ' “Spottedkit, from this day until the day you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Spottedpaw. I give you Dovewing as your mentor. Dovewing, you possess fine hunting and fighting skills. Pass on your skills to your first apprentice. Bluekit, you shall be known as Bluepaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze. Lionblaze, you taught Dovewing well, and she is now here as a mentor. Make your new apprentice one the Clan can be proud of. Willowkit, from this day forward you will be known as Willowpaw. Jayfeather has noticed your keenness in the medicine den, as have your littermates. Your mentor will be Jayfeather.” Bramblestar announced. The three new apprentices stood, eyes shining, with their mentors behind them.